Custody Part 2
On the last episode of Ed And Eddy. Are you the one called Eddy the one who lost a friend and that’s friends with my son Yes I am why do you ask. Well I have been watching you and Murray and Murray has almost gotten in trouble by you a few times said Murray’s mother. So I am suing you for the custody of my son. Come on Eddy you have to try to beat my mother she’s powerful and you are going to lose. I know Murray and I need you to help me go against your mother. Murray understood how Eddy felt and wanted Eddy as his owner for his custody. Murray what are we going to do if I lose you could go back to your mother instead. Now For Part 2......................... Later that day in court Eddy was still trying to figure out on how can he and Murray beat Murray’s mother in court. Your honor may I speak asked Eddy? Yes Eddy I guess you can said the judge. As Eddy was about to speak about himself and stand up for himself. Look everyone I may be a scammer and a liar but I am totally honest about things do you all agree with me asked Eddy? But no one agreed with him. Guilty we don’t believe him said the Jury. You hear that Eddy your the worst person to have anyone to live with said Murray's mother. Mr Eddy this woman is right said the Judge. What your honor I am a great person for Murray to be custody too for crying out loud Murray himself evening said that he doesn't wanna go with his mother he wants to stay here with me and Ed said Eddy. The judge was listening and soon told him this. Eddy as you see you are a liar as everyone says here said the judge. Eddy was upset but he had to keep battling for the custody of Murray back. I have to keep battling to have Murray back said Eddy. Eddy was trying again and again until they gave up. Look everyone please let me keep Murray every since I lost Double D who was my pal my very special pal said Eddy as he was about to cry he was there to help me for my mistakes and Murray is the greatest Double D ever evening if hes not named Double D said Eddy sadly as he was about to cry. Everyone felt bad and they were crying too along with the judge but not Murray's mother who was just sitting there looking at Eddy crossing her arms. Later that day in court as Eddy and Murray’s mother were trying to win the custody for Murray. Your honor may I please speak asked Eddy? Yes go right ahead said the Judge. Anyway everyone I am the good custody of Murray he likes me and were good friends and was there for me when Double D died said Eddy. I want you all to know that I am a very good person said Eddy. That was a very touching story Eddy ok you are off the hook said the judge. Can I also have the custody of Murray back asked Eddy? Yes I hear by Eddy having the custody of Murray said the judge. WAIT WAIT WAIT screamed Murray's mother. THIS MAN IS A AWFUL PERSON WHY MURRAY WHY WOULD YOU WANNA LIVE WITH THIS MAN AND NOT ME asked Murray's mother? Mom listen I am an adult and I can choose where I live and stay and I choose the Cul De Sac with EDDY AND ED screamed Murray! Everyone clapped and cheered as Eddy and Murray were back together with Ed hugging the both of them leaving Murrays mother shocked and mad, The End